


Richter na dimensão do semi-canon

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Richter is salty because Bluhen ended up being the canon path, based on a fanart i saw on Tumblr, original version from ElsBR forum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Porque Richter não conseguia acreditar que havia sido jogado na dimensão semi-canon de forma permanente. E que a deusa o ajudasse, porque todos ali eram completamente loucos.Mas quem sabe, talvez, alguma coisa boa pudesse sair dali...
Kudos: 4





	Richter na dimensão do semi-canon

Richter acreditava piamente que quando o canon fosse estabelecido, ele seria o escolhido para continuar na dimensão principal. Por isso, quando a entidade que controlava as dimensões, conhecida popularmente como Koogui, revelou que Blühen seria quem ficaria permanentemente na dimensão canon, ele não conseguia evitar se sentir traído.

Naquele momento, Richter estava sentado tentando superar o fato de que agora estava preso em uma dimensão cheia de malucos. Num canto, ele podia ver Anemos e Furious Blade conversando, enquanto em um outro local da sala, Dominator e Brama começavam a criar uma máfia. Fatal Phantom parecia buscar uma maneira de se livrar do demônio que andava grudado em Oz Sorcerer e Black Massacre estava jogada em um canto irrelevante qualquer.

Falando em demônios, aquela dimensão estava cheia até demais deles. Na dimensão canon, Richter precisaria lidar apenas com Ishtar. Nessa dimensão, ele precisaria lidar com o demônio grudado em Oz, Abysser e a versão em miniatura do demônio de cabelo rosa que adorava o perturbar.

— Ainchaaaase~ — Cantarolou Timoria, enquanto ficava logo atrás de Ain com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Ain apenas a ignorou, mas isso apenas fez com que Timoria continuasse a cutucá-lo, tentando tirar alguma reação do ser divino. Foi quando Richter se cansou e com a expressão de quem vai assassinar alguém a sangue frio, invocou uma espada de projeção e avançou para cima de Lu.

— Morra demônio.

— Kyah hahahahaha! Vem pra cima, TANKA MEU ORIAX!

Os dois começaram uma perseguição de gato e rato, que continuou até que Abysser se cansou de assistir à confusão e lançou uma dúzia de facas entre os dois, que pararam no mesmo momento o que faziam. Abysser se aproximou e pegou Timoria, ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

— Com licença, vou estar levando isso aqui. — Abysser fez menção a Timoria — E sem biscoitos pra você, Lu.

— Naaaaaaaaão! Meus biscoitos...

Vendo a (literal) dupla demoníaca se afastar, Richter desfez a projeção e ajustou suas roupas como se ele nunca tivesse perdido a compostura.

Naquele exato momento, a porta foi aberta com um chute e a gritaria que era a conversa entre Flame Lord e Rune Master tomou conta do lugar.

Richter ainda considerava Flame Lord um dos loucos da dimensão semi-canon, até porque uma pessoa com tamanha obsessão por fogo era tudo, menos completamente sã.

Foi então que Richter decidiu observar Rune Master e acabou reparando em certos músculos que não estavam totalmente cobertos pela camisa de surfista.

“Santa Ishmael!” Richter pensou enquanto admirava a vista de longe.

Mais tarde, quando estava sozinho em um altar improvisado para deusa, Richter murmurava em voz audível:

— Em nada agradeço por ter me jogado em uma dimensão com excesso de demônios. Entendo que minha missão está longe de acabar. — Ele parou por um momento e se lembrou da visão do paraíso que teve momentos antes — E Santa Ishmael, obrigado pela parcela de paraíso que me foi concedida enquanto cumpro minha missão.

E de longe, Rune Master apenas comentou com Anemos:

— Ain está rezando de novo? Ele sabe que rezar não vai fazer todos os demônios serem fulminados, né?

— Obrigado minha deusa! — Todos ouviram Ain gritar.

— É, acho que sabe. — Comentou Anemos com uma cara de quem já esperava aquele tipo de reação.

E cada um seguiu seu caminho. Afinal, aquele era apenas mais um dia comum na dimensão do semi-canon...


End file.
